theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Daniels
Los Angeles, California | music = "Fallen Angel" by Tricky | affiliation = N/A | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical, High-Flying | finisher = The Angel's Wings | winpct=50 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= Currently none | typen=2 | type1=Raw | type2=FFFFFF }} Daniel Christopher Covell (born March 24, 1970) is an American professional wrestler, currently contracted to WWE The E-Fed's Raw brand under the ring name Christopher Daniels. He has also worked with Ring of Honor (ROH), and has won fifteen TNA or ROH championships, including ten tag team titles (eight in TNA, two in ROH). He is known as "The King of Indies" for his work with independent promotions across the world, including Frontier Wrestling Alliance (FWA), International Wrestling Cartel (IWC), and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Early life Covell was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan on March 24, 1970. When Covell was three, his family relocated to Fayetteville, North Carolina, where he became an avid fan of Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling. After he graduated from Methodist College with a degree in theater, Covell and his wife moved to Chicago, Illinois, where he planned to become an actor. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Info Here Television and film appearances Covell appeared in two episodes of Distraction as Curry Man, with fellow wrestlers Frankie Kazarian and Samoa Joe. He made a Chef Boyardee commercial with Matt and Jeff Hardy and a guest appearance on Numb3rs with mixed martial artist Tito Ortiz. He competed on the January 18, 2008, episode of Merv Griffin's Crosswords, coming in at the beginning of the second round as a "Spoiler". He made it to the front row once, temporarily winning a trip to Reno, Nevada, but ended the show back as a Spoiler, therefore leaving with only the consolation prize. He appears uncredited in the 1999 documentary film, Beyond the Mat. He also appeared uncredited in the 2013 parody film, 30 Nights of Paranormal Activity with the Devil Inside the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo as Bane. Personal life Covell is married to Lisa and has two children. His daughter, Jerica Ellen, was born September 26, 2003, and his son, Joshua Allen, was born October 21, 2005. Joshua's middle name is derived from the first name of Covell's best friend, Allen Jones, who wrestles as A.J. Styles. Covell is a comic book fan. His favorite Marvel Comics creation is The X-Men, and his favorite X-Men character is Wolverine. He trades comics with other wrestlers, including Samoa Joe and Homicide. Covell earned a degree in theater from Methodist College in Fayetteville, North Carolina. On August 28, 2009, Covell was arrested for driving under the influence. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Angel's Wings'' (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebuster, sometimes from the second rope) **''BME – Best Moonsault Ever'' (Double jump moonsault) **''Last Rites'' (Rolling cutter) **Reverse STO followed by a Koji Clutch *'Signature moves' **''Arabian Press, sometimes to a standing opponent on the outside **Crossface **Death Valley driver **Enzuigiri **''Fall From Grace (Modified cross-armed iconoclasm) **Gannosuke clutch **High knee to a cornered opponent **Reverse STO sometimes into the turnbuckles or from the second rope **Running neckbreaker **Sidewalk slam sometimes from the top rope **Spin-out powerbomb **Springboard plancha **Standing side slam **STO *'Nicknames' **'"The Fallen Angel"' **"(Self-proclaimed) Mr. TNA" **"Hot and Spicy" (as Curry Man) **"King of Spice" (as Curry Man) **"Tastes Great" **"The (self-proclaimed) Face of Impact Wrestling" **'"The Ring General"' *'Entrance themes' **"Disposable Teens" by Marilyn Manson (Independent circuit) **"Manson" by Dale Oliver (TNA, ROH) **"Wings of a Fallen Angel" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Spicy Hot" by Dale Oliver (TNA; as Curry Man) **"Fortune 4" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Wings of a Fallen Angel (Christopher Daniels '11 Remix)" by Dale Oliver **'"Fallen Angel"' by Tricky (2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE The E-Fed' ** N/A External links